clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Romans
Romans is an army of Club Penguin founded by Explorer7777 in 2006. The Romans are considered to be one of the earliest armies created. They took part in WW2, and after their loss in WW2 against the ACP, the Romans broke up into smaller clans. Later, two clans (the Tundra Romans and the Mammoth Romans) merged together to create the Romans of Club Penguin under Djgtjvgyhxgy. Pre-Second World War After the decline of The Color Wars, also known as World War 1, the Color Armies died. So many unorganized armies also called, Clans, began to emerge. One of these clans were one of the first, the Romans. The Romans were a start of an unorganized clan. They formed after the release of the Roman helmet in 2006. So many people wanted to lead this "clan". One penguin decided to step up. To organize the Romans Clan into a strong military force we know today. His name was, Explorer7777. The Romans were known for invading tons of land of Club Penguin. The Romans took on many small clans and nearly obliterated all of them. One new organized army was being created. This was the famous and powerful, Army of Club Penguin (ACP). This was created by a man named Oagalthorp who has been to ACP tons of times. One day the Romans were asked to have a battle at the Snowforts by Oagalthorp. When the Romans came it was a big battle. This sparked World War 2. "On Friday 13th, the Romans marched onto our battlefield. This was the first formal battle any of us have ever fought in, and marked the beginning of WWII. We waited on the right side of the battlefield while the massive Roman army advanced, at 3:00 PM PST. I fired the first shot and all hell broke loose. We had fought for half an hour, and neither side was starting to give. We were using cover, because if we were hit by a snowball, we’d need to head over to the enemy’s 'jail'.” - Oagalthorp Second World War Coming soon. Post-Second World War Coming soon. The unification of Clans, the birth of an Army Coming soon. Modern Romans The UMA had made a return in October. They didn't live for long, as Ehroyals81 decided to bring back the Romans, instead. They were supported by Djgtjvgyhxgy and Twitchy543. The leadership, at the time, was Ehroyals, Zeke, and Smurf. The first event wasn't too impressive, but wasn't necessarily bad, either. The newly revived Romans maxed 5. Ehroyals ended up leaving the Romans, and at their next event, they maxed 15 and averaged 9 under Zeke, Smurf, Games, and Hannahbal, the newly inducted leader that replaced Ehroyals. The Romans didn't have an event in days, and Zeke ended up leaving the Romans, following Ehroyals back into the UMA. Hannahbal had also left, and Smurf had become the newest Legate (leader), and was responsible for the Romans' revival. War with the United Republic of Penguins On December 2, 2017, the Romans officially declared war on the United Republic of Penguins. Accusations brought against URP included acts of treason, conspiracy, and espionage. On December 5, however, this declaration was rescinded and replaced with two further declarations of war. The following excerpt from an article from the Romans website sets the scene: " Today, the Roman Empire declares war on two different armies, the Underground Mafias Army and the Dark Knight Empire. Yesterday, we were approached by a couple members of the Dark Knight Empire, who voiced their displeasure with the behavior of their leader, Emperor Flame. These soldiers defected to us in the past, but had been forced to return to their army by the unkind words of their leader. After we heard this, we pledged to declare war on the DKE in the interest of giving these defectors a voice. After our unofficial declaration of war, Emperor Flame desperately scrambled to gather allies to fight us, pathetically begging armies like the URP and the Tubas to back them up in this war. He also attempted to fake a retirement to get us to cancel our war, which didn’t even last the day. The DKE, paired with an UMA soldier, attempted to raid our training session later that evening, but failed spectacularly, not bothering to offer us anything even somewhat resembling a fight." War of Roman Subjugation Main Article: War of Roman Subjugation The NVA invaded Blizzard, while the Romans failed to defend. The NVA then took Abominable. They maxed 13 while the Romans got 6. The NVA took Blizzard after a hard-fought battle by both sides, and by then the NVA had took all of the Roman servers. Around when the war was gonna end, the Romans invaded Deep Freeze known as the Godly Battle of Deep Freeze. This battle went on for over 2 hours. The RPF first joined in this war during this battle. Although many say Romans one, some say DK/NVA did. By the end of the war it was NVA 4 - 2 Romans.There is no official victor, some say NVA/DK and some say Romans. This war came to an end when the Romans called off the war after their decision to be completely unaffiliated with Elmikey and the UMA and DK began associating with Elmikey, who recently revived the RPM. The ex-leader of DK, SavageCobra, then joined the Romans. He was later fired for repeatedly breaking rules. This war was called the War of Roman Subjugation. War with Club Penguin Crew After Smurf stepped down from Legate to become a Tribune, the Hawk Rebellion Catch went to war after they invaded Zipline and the Blizzard Warriors of Club Penguin wanted to capture it to give to the Club Penguin Crew. They warned HRC of an invasion, but changed the time half an hour before. CommisarXing messaged an HRC leader who was AFK about the time change, so they came half an hour after BWs event. When confronted bout this, Xing said it was HRC's fault they weren't online. Because of this, HRC scheduled a re-invasion and warned CPC leader tymatt, who was AFK, to give them a taste of their own medicine. The Romans then had a battle with CPC, where the CPC dominated them. Because of this, the Romans held a war training event, where they maxed 12. The next day, HRC carried out their re-invasion and, like HRC the day before, the CPC didn't show up. After CPC found out about this, they scheduled another invasion of Zipline. The Romans and HRC were ready, and showed up before them. The CPC contacted other teams for help. During the event, both sides tried their hardest, but half an hour later, CPC ordered their troops to log off. After this, Twitchy543 temporarily became Legate of the Romans, and officially declared war on the CPC. The first battle in this war did not go to plan. The Romans were planning to raid the CPC's event on Ascent, but the CPC logged in to Sleet instead, unaware that CPR staff were on at the time. 5-10+ CPC got banned in almost an instant, and the rest of the Crew followed. The Romans then celebrated this unexpected victory by default with a "display of their Roman might". The Romans later invaded Sleet. Then, after tymatt retired, something happened which would tip the scales of the war in favor of the Romans. The infamous Security, well known for his defacement of many armies, blackmailed his way into CPC leadership, forming a new dictatorship. It turned out he was responsible for calling CPR mod Wicked Wickz to ban the CPC on Sleet, as mentioned earlier. More info can be found here , courtesy of SavageCobra, please note the contents are explicit. After this, the Romans added many CPC refugees to their ranks, such as SavageCobra, Zeke/Fudge and Tophattea. The CPC's website was then deleted, and the Romans won the war. Dark Knight Empire & Romans Merge On February 11th, 2018, at around 1-2 AM EST the Dark Knight Empire merged into the Romans. After this it saw active ranks to be brought and all of it's empire to go to Romans. It also added the new leader, SavageCobra. Colonization of the Hawk Rebellion Catch On February 11th, 2018 at 5:24 PM GMT, a vote was held in the Hawk Rebellion Catch for whether or not the HRC should become a colony of the Romans. At 10:18 PM GMT, the vote was unanimous, and the HRC became a colony of Romans. Sleet US on Vintage Penguin was then given to the Romans. The Terminus of a Saga On March 2, 2018, Twitchy543 (Emperor of the Romans) announced the closure of the Romans army. The army has since been shutdown, and its Discord server has been memorialized to preserve the legacy left behind by its most recent generation. = Achievements * Won the war against the Club Penguin Crew. * Won the DSMAN Inaugural Awards 2018 Best Name Award. * Won the DSMAN Inaugural Awards 2018 Most Influential Army Award. Category:Armies Category:Romans Category:Army